All Hallows Lockdown
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: He had absolutely no idea what was going on but he knew one thing he needed to keep her talking and distract her or he was pretty sure he was seconds away from seeing his ever controlled boss have a complete meltdown.
1. Chapter 1

**All Hallows Lockdown 1/3**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:-** Jean/James

**Rating:-** M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **He had absolutely no idea what was going on but he knew one thing he needed to keep her talking and distract her or he was pretty sure he was seconds away from seeing his ever controlled boss have a complete meltdown.

**Author's Note:- **Written for the Halloween challenge to "Write a spooky Halloween fic". Really a little Halloween based scares and smut enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"Why are we meeting them here?" Jean sighed as James pulled the car up outside the back entrance of the University Hospital used by the morgue. She couldn't believe that he had persuaded her to go anywhere near the building on Halloween night. In almost 30 years on the force she'd never quite got used to being in the morgue and so closed to death and the idea of being there on Halloween was not one she liked at all. In truth she couldn't understand why Robbie had insisted that James take personal responsibility for getting her to the party and why he'd insisted that they pick him and Laura up there. It wasn't a secret that she hated the building so she couldn't understand why he thought it would put her in the mood for a party to have to detour there before she could go home and change.

"All I know is that they wanted us to pick them up then I'm to drop you three home to change into costume for the party, I don't even know where the party is have they told you?" James replied as they got out of the car and he could feel her reluctance to move closer to the door. He had no idea what sort of game Robbie was playing but he never turned down a chance to spend a little more time with the woman now walking beside him so he was prepared to wait and see, he just hoped that his friend knew what he was doing. He'd been looking forward to the party for weeks, the fact that they had convinced Jean to go and that he would be able to spend an evening in her company, had made the idea of a costume party bearable even if Robbie was being very secretive about it.

"No they haven't and frankly I'm not liking any of this, you remember last Halloween I swore after that I would never going to anything Laura organised again." Jean sighed glancing around as they reached the morgue and James held the door open waiting for her to enter. "James there's no one here look around the place is in darkness everyone has gone home. Let's go we can call them when we're back in the car and find out where they are."

"Yeah ok, you're right it looks…." James began stopping in his tracks and turning toward the door as he heard the sound of the deadbolt closing on the door and ran toward it pulling at the handle in vein.

"James what the hell is going on? Open the door and let's go this isn't funny!"

"Do I look like I'm finding it amusing?" James replied rushing to the other side of the small room and trying the second door only to find that the night security locks had been activated on it too. "They are both locked, I remember Laura telling me they'd introduced a new security system along with a new "green" lighting system so that at night the morgue was secure from wandering medical students and the hospital could meet it's energy efficiency targets. She was complaining because she was in her office last week and when she went to come in here to get a file she couldn't get it and the central hub told her they couldn't override the system until 6am unless there was an emergency. The doors are locked and any minute now the lights will…."

"No way! Get us out of here James I mean it I am not spending the night here and….." Jean shouted her words failing as the strip lighting in the room went out and was replaced by a low red glow from a row of low wattage lights on one side of the room.

"Ma'am calm down it's going to be fine I'll call Laura, I think the two of us stuck down here constitutes an emergency don't you? She'll come back and get them to open the doors then we'll be out." James replied moving a little closer to her as she paced back and forward in front of one of the steal autopsy tables. "Please don't panic I promise I'll sort it out. They must be close by I mean we were only ten minutes late they probably assumed we'd decided not to come here they both know you hate this place so all they'll have to do is turn around and get us out then we can enjoy the party and forget we were ever here."

"Just make the call James then I'll decide about the party, right now all I want is a glass of wine and a hot bath." She muttered leaning against the table for a second before realising what it was and jumping away like it had scalded her. The room was so small and she was convinced that she could feel death all around her even though they were nowhere near the cold storage room where the bodies were stored before and after autopsy. Everything about the cold sterile steal surfaces around her and the jars and bottles of liquids, the trays of medical instruments and the filing cabinets full of details of the dead was making her heart race and all she needed was to get out and get home as far away from all of it as possible.

"Shit, voice mail, maybe she's in the shower or something I'll try Robbie." James muttered trying not to look her in the eye as Laura's mobile number rang and rang unanswered until voice mail kicked in and he quickly dialled Robbie's.

"James tell me he's answered." Jean said quietly as he shook his head and took a step closer toward her.

"Look they will notice we haven't turned up and then they'll see that I've been calling them and they'll come looking for us or they'll ring back."

"This isn't happening, I can't believe this."

"It'll be ok look at me, focus on me and not where we are all we have to do it wait it out, look there are a couple of chairs over there in the corner we'll sit in those away from all of this and wait it won't be long before they come looking for us I promise." James said quietly resting his hand gently on her elbow and guiding her across the room. He had no idea what was going on or what Laura and Robbie thought they were doing, or why they had suddenly decided to disappear off the face of the earth and ignore their phones. He couldn't honestly tell her how long they were going to be stuck in that room or even if they would be missed or their friends would just assume that they had decided to bow out of the party. If he was honest with himself, even though he wasn't being with her, he had absolutely no idea what was going on but he knew one thing he needed to keep her talking and distract her or he was pretty sure he was seconds away from seeing his ever controlled boss have a complete meltdown.


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

All Hallows Lockdown 2/3

"Ma'am…Jean please; take a deep breath you're going to hyperventilate and if you do then you'll faint and the only place I'll have to lie you down while you recover is on an autopsy table. You don't want that do you?" James said quietly when they had been stuck in the room in silence for nearly 15 minutes the only sound being the ragged, panicked breaths she was giving. He'd hoped his attempts at levity would make her laugh and that that laugh would regulate her breathing but instead she was staring at him in even more panic. "Sorry I was joking come on sit down let's talk about something else, just forget about where you are and focus on me."

"I hate this place, it's bad enough when it's full of people, living people I mean, and the lights are on but now…well it's just horrible. Why the hell would anyone pick red security lights for a morgue? The walls look like they are dripping blood! We are stuck in a room where Laura and her staff regularly dissect human bodies, on Halloween night and the walls are bleeding!" Jean replied as he gently gripped her elbow guiding to the chairs in the corner of the room feeling her physically tremble under his touch. He couldn't remember a time when his one wish in the world would not have been to be locked in a room with her for any length of time, to have the excuse to absorb himself so completely in her and possibly find a way to show her how much she meant to him. He had imagined them spending hours talking through the night about their lives, the things they loved and hated, the things that were important to them, then eventually it coming out in a whispered declaration that he was in love with her and would give anything for her to feel the same. Now though the reality was threatening to leave him with a whole different sort of memory of the first time they were alone together and he cursed Laura and Robbie under his breath for being so thoughtless. They knew how she felt about being there at all and he wished with all his heart he hadn't agreed to meet them there purely because he wanted that extra time with her that the drive offered. "I'm sorry I know I must seem like a complete basket case James I just hate this building, well any morgue really. Years ago when I was a WPC my Inspector thought the best way to get new officers ready for the semi-regular trips to the morgue they'd make was to get together with his chum the pathologist and "accidently" lock you in the autopsy suite with a half dissected corpse. I had a complete panic attack and I've never been happy being in these places since. I've done it when I had to but only in broad daylight with pathologists I trusted and never on Halloween bloody night."

"My god that's terrible! Didn't you report him? He shouldn't have been allowed to get away with pulling shit like that it….."

"It was the early 80's James your SOI was god you didn't report them and you sure as hell didn't do it if you were a young woman who genuinely wanted to make a difference and hoped to get on in the force." Jean sighed, the fact that she was focusing completely on his face as he'd told her too finally calming her nerves a little but starting off a familiar battle in her head at the same time. If she was honest then she would have to admit that of the 100% panic and terror she was feeling at that moment only 90% of it was due to being locked in the morgue, the other 10% the part that was kicking in earnest now, was entirely to the fact she was trapped with him. If she could have picked anyone in the world to be trapped with he would have been her first and her last choice all at once. There were days when she found it hard enough to just be in his company when she could walk away if it got too much, now with the prospect of being stuck there for hours, she wasn't sure if she could control her need to tell him exactly what she was thinking at that moment and every other moment he was nearby.

"That doesn't make it ok. No one should treat you….." James began the words failing in his throat as he tried frantically to think of a way to drag them back from the place they were now hanging in the air between them. "There's no excuse for sexism or bullying in the police force where the hell would we all be if that was still allowed to go on. Some of the best crime solving minds in recent history have been women, including yours, all I'm saying is you don't have to have a dick to solve crimes."

"James!" Jean laughed the deep genuine nature of her amusement making his heart leap a little as she smiled at him and for the first time since she'd gotten into the car earlier he thought she actually had forgotten where they were and when it was.

"What? It's true. Anyway it's nice to see you smile again. Talk to me and I'll try to keep you smiling until Robbie and Laura realise we're not there then we can kill them when they do turn up. At least they wouldn't have to be transported to the morgue when we did."

"True and if we just slipped them into a fridge we could plead ignorance to the whole thing. You know I don't even like Halloween and I sure as hell don't like costume parties I seem to remember swearing faithfully that I wouldn't go to another one after last year." Jean sighed the memory of the first proper social occasion she'd attended after the break-up of her marriage making her shiver slightly. She'd let Laura talk her into it, almost believed her friend when she'd said it would be good for her, but it hadn't been. To walk into a room full of people, most of whom she didn't know, and find James there in a Russell Crowe style Gladiator outfit had made it possibly the most uncomfortable night she could remember spending as an adult. Try as she might she couldn't stop herself from letting her gaze be drawn to him and by the time it had been late enough for her to excuse herself she'd been desperate to get home, get out of her own costume and have a very long, very cool shower. At the time she'd truly believed that would be the most uncomfortable time she would ever spend with the man beside her but as he laughed softly before capturing her gaze with his for a split second she realised she'd been wrong. Very wrong. At that moment something in the way he looked at her, just for that tiny moment, was telling her she was in a very dangerous place and that danger had nothing to do with the autopsy tables behind them nor the blood red walls. It was completely wrapped up in the tiny spark of electricity she was sure she'd just seen spark between them and the fact that it hadn't immediately made her want to run any more than it appeared it had made him want to either.


End file.
